


Lost and Found

by boredally



Series: Soft Boyfriends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bo loses things easily, College, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, Lost items, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Trans Oikawa Tooru, What do i put here??????????????, but it's mild i swear, lmao end me idk what to do for tags theres not a lot to put, sure why not, theyre in college btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredally/pseuds/boredally
Summary: Bokuto loses things very easily, luckily his boyfriend Oikawa can find them for him.ORfive (5) times Bo loses something and the one (1) time Oikawa loses something





	Lost and Found

Oikawa flopped onto the couch with a sigh. His head was banging, his knee was killing him and his ribs ached from his binder (which was now discarded in the wash basket for now), and he felt quite glad to have it off. The brunette was exhausted from a day of college, and couldn't wait to go to bed He could hear his boyfriend whining in the other room, and he let out a small sigh. He closed his eyes and decided to lie down to try and soothe his aching body. "Tooooruuuuuu!" He heard Bokuto call, and footsteps rushing forward. Oikawa opened his eyes and saw Bokuto hanging over the back of the couch, staring down at him with sad eyes. "What's wrong, Bo?" Oikawa forced his heavy eyelids to stay open as reached up to gently comb his fingers through his grey hair. "I can't find my notebook, it has all my notes in it too!" Bo whined, and the brunette sighed slightly, getting up painfully to help him look for it. The thing would stick out like a black eye, Tooru was sure of it, as the thing was bright yellow with strange stickers and strange drawings littered all over it. And, surely enough, the thing was half-way sticking out of the washing pile his boyfriend had left on their bedroom floor. He yanked it out and turned to his boyfriend, tired and hurt. Koutarou's eyes lit up, "Thank you!" He squealed as he took it, and Tooru blinked a second too long. He went back to the couch, and practically jumped onto it. Koutarou followed him quietly, his bright notebook tucked under his arm safely as he sat down, shifting Tooru's head onto his lap. "You're not mad at me, are you?" Bokuto whined, and Oikawa grabbed his boyfriend's hand and rested it on his cheek. "No, Bo, 'm not... I've just got a headache..." He mumbled. "Do you want some water?" Koutarou asked, throwing his notebook onto the coffee table. "I want some sleep..." Tooru grumbled, and Bokuto scooped his boyfriend up. Oikawa didn't protest, nuzzling against his shoulder. They got in bed together, and Tooru let his eyes droop. He felt Koutarou flutter kisses over his face when they cuddled together, and he heard him mumble a sweet 'good night'. He hummed, and fell into a peaceful slumber in his boyfriend's arms.


End file.
